The instant invention relates to an agricultural bag loading machine which provides an improved mechanical capability for automated continuous compression and progressive formation delivery of animal feed material into a compacted uniformly airtight sausage-shaped mass within an agricultural storage bag of that general type as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,051 dated Jan. 3, 1984, to Lee et al, for accomplishing with ease and efficiency the so-called horizontal silo configuration of temporary in-field animal feed material storage.
The evolution of modern automated material handling equipment in accomplishing the horizontal silo storage method of temporary in-field animal feed material storage starts generally with the first generation teaching of Eggenmuller et al as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,061 dated Aug. 29, 1972, which discloses a temporary horizontal silage storage mass forming and compression machine, one embodiment of which is mounted upon a wheeled carriage structure wherein loose silage material is received from a gathering and transport towing vehicle and conveyably directed therefrom through a forming channel by means of cooperative upwardly inclined oppositely directed pairs of screw conveyor assemblies to thereby elevate and compactedly form the loose silage material progressively into a compressed mat the density of which is variably controlled and determined by the screw forcing conveyancing pressure imparted to the loose silage material in movement thereof through the forming channel, and further varied by means of a carriage mounted adjustable cable type brake drum restraint mechanism connected by cable therefrom to a stationary backstop boundary wall such as to afford resistance between the backstop wall and movement of the machine wheeled carriage and thereby effect additional compression of the progressive silage material mat buildup, all of which is contained within a pliable protective covering material such as plastic or the like.
The second generation automated material handling equipment development for improved .[.accomplishing.]. .Iadd.accomplishment .Iaddend.of the horizontal silo storage method of temporary in-field animal feed material storage in conjunction with currently available agricultural bags was also by Eggenmuller et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,068 dated Sept. 6, 1977, wherein the machine improvements are characterized first by a greater mobility capability for facilitated use employment displacement to various in-field locations, and second by the embodiment of a single pressing roll shaft extending almost across the full horizontal width of the forming channel wherein the roller shaft is provided with a plurality of rigidly affixed teeth or tines arranged in a longitudinally displaced helical array circumferentially about the horizontal length thereof. Another second generation agricultural bag loading machine teaching which is but marginally distinguished from the Eggenmuller U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,068 improvement disclosure is that of Johnson et al as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,805 dated July 6, 1982, wherein the horizontal single pressing roll shaft has the rigidly assembled plurality of teeth or tines mounted thereon in a so-called random rather than a regularly repeating pattern.
The third generation mechanized device for use in compactedly depositing animal feed material progressively into an elongated agricultural bag is set forth in that teaching by Seffrood in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,444 dated Dec. 2, 1980, which embodies a feed material compression means comprised of wheels provided with a plurality of canted angle sectors disposed oblique relative to the axis of wheel rotation respectively which operate upon rotation within the forming chamber to engage, compress, and deliver animal feed material progressively into the typical sausage-shaped continuously formed compacted mass within an agricultural bag as has been previously described.
In all of the foregoing devices, as in the machine of the instant invention, it is necessary, in order to properly employ the horizontal silo method for temporary in-field animal feed material storage such that there is a minimum of shrinkage, spoilage, and loss of nutritional value of the stored product, that the bag loading machine be mechanically capable of consistently forming and compressing various of the animal feed materials which are likely to be handled progressively into a dense airtight continuous sausage-shaped mass of uniform sidewall density which completely fills the agricultural bag interior from side-to-side, top-to-bottom, and end-to-end.
It should be understood that some of the features of the instant invention have, in some respects, structural and functional similarities to certain of the teachings separately set forth in the prior art disclosures heretofore cited and briefly discussed. However, as will hereinafter be pointed out, the instant invention is distinguishable from said earlier inventions in one or more ways in that the present invention has utility features and new and useful advantages, applications, and improvements in the art of the agricultural bag loading machines not heretofore known.